Don't Underestimate the Soft SIde
by Underestamation
Summary: A tale of Fiolee. Before one wondrous night with Marshall she writs about him. Cake dose a little reading and decides to get involved by leaving for a week. What will happen when the newest couple of Aaa is under the same roof for seven days. A chapter per day, see if you can keep up.
1. Going Soft for You

Don't underestimate the soft side

As Fiona was sitting on a hill between some trees for shade thinking about what she might write next about a certain vampire crush in her feelings journal. Cake had got it for her, because she hated seeing Fiona bottle herself up with all the pain she experienced, both emotionally and physically, and let it all out. So, when the empty book was given to her, she was a bit confused until Cake explained, Recently she had been filling the book with poems professing her love for her vampire friend on paper. She knows she is suppose to be the tough heroin in Aaa, but it felt, looked and sounded good in the form of a poem. Fiona started with the title: Vampire Blues.

Dear sweet vampire

how I love you so.

I love the way you walk

or don't at all.

And the way you never let me fall,

except when I fell for you.

I don't ever think you'll see my heart as true.

I love Marshall

just the way you are.

Don't ever change

is what I think when I see you watching from afar.

I hope this means I'm important to you

and that one day you might tell me the truth,

so I wouldn't have too.

By the time she was finished she looked up and the sun was going down. 'Perfect time for my favorite guy in the world to be bright eyed and bushy tailed and not die.' Fionna thought as she closed her book and went inside. Cake was in the kitchen when Fiona walked in to get a bowl of strawberries to call her Marshall to her. "Where you goin' baby" said Cake. "Dinner's almost ready!". "Going to see Marshall, put it in the fridge, I'll eat when I get back, see you later Cake!" said Fionna as she ran out the door to avoid any more questions. This got Cake thinking.'She sure has been spending a lot of time with that vampire' thought Cake as she looked to the table and zeroed in on Fiona's poetry book. After a good long debate between her conscience and brain she used the book as reading material to go with her meal.

Meanwhile, Fiona had made it to the entrance of the cave Marshall lived in. When she got there she sat down on a rock and let the night wind do its job on the strawberry's musk.

Inside Marshall had just woken up and all he could smell was strawberries and vanilla. "Fiona, what an awesome way to wake me up" said Marshall, getting out of bed. He floated to his kitchen to some soda for him and Fiona. When he came out onto his porch he made sure to close the door softly, so it wouldn't echo. He floated high to the top of the cave and towards Fiona and dropped the two sodas in the bowl of cold strawberries. When Fiona looked up he was nowhere to be seen. "I know you're here Marshall, so come out already" Fiona screamed. Marshall came up behind her and whispered in her ear "Why do you insist on teasing me Fi". "Shut up and be grateful" Fiona said, not meaning for it to come out so harshly. "Hey, Fi wanna see something cool". "Hell yeah, can we fly there?!" asked an overly excited Fiona.

Fiona loved to fly, especially with Marshall. She felt like she could do anything and hadn't had a care in the world. The smell of Marshall's strawberry cologne was relaxing enough.

Fiona grabbed the sodas and strawberries as Marshall grabbed her by the waist and then bridal style, they were off. After a few minutes of silence Marshall instructed Fiona to close her eyes and she did as she was told. she enjoyed the magical blind flight, but little did she know when she opened them again she would be as undead as Marshall. Marshall also enjoyed the flight for he could only imagine what was going through her head. 'I hope you like this Fi' he thought as he landed.

"Ok Fi, open your eyes" said Marshall in his most seductive voice he could muster. Fiona stared eyes wide at the romantic scene before her. She saw that Marshall had landed them on a checkered red and white blanket, with soft candle light illuminating her favorite meal, spaghetti. As she looked beyond herself she saw a field filled with red, ripe and ready to pick strawberries. Behind them, small glowing orbs that were almost as bright as the full moon rising behind a giant heart shaped ring, made of yellow and white roses. When the moon hit its peak of the heart Fiona stood directly in the middle of a heart shaped shadow. Fiona was on the verge of tears.

As Marshall floated next to her she hugged him, almost tight enough to choke him. "So you like my little surprise Fi?" asked Marshall sarcastically. "Wow, you did all this for me? Why?" she asked, because she felt she didn't deserve it. "Yes Fi, because you were worth the trouble, Now enough talk, I could hear your stomach all the way here." He said with a deep giggle as she blushed a little.

After they ate everything, give or take a few strawberries from the patch, they laid together on the blanket, looking at the stars. Marshall soon got tired of the silence. "Hey Fi?" said Marshall as they both sat up. "Yeah Marsh?" said Fiona as a yawn escaped her lips. "The reason why I did all this for you was, because I had something to tell you and I wanted it to be special" he paused. " Fi I... I fell for you. Hard. And I can't hide it anymore. You give me hope Fi, something I haven't had in years and I don't want to lose that. Not again. So, I want to ask you to be my girlfriend." Marshall looked to Fiona for a reaction of any kind, but all he got was a smile. Marshall was getting worried. "Fi? Earth to Fi!" He screamed hoping he hadn't broken her. When all of a sudden she jumped into his arms and said " I thought I was going to have to say it, but you took the words right out of my mouth."

They sat there together, Fiona in Marshall's arms, until Marshall noticed his little bunny

had fallen asleep in his embrace. "I should take you home before that cat of yours gets to worried." He said as he started the long flight back to Fiona's house.

Back at the tree house after Fiona left.

Cake finished the last poem about two hours after Fiona had left. 'Well there is know way I'm leaving this alone' she thought with a smirk as she picked up her phone to make some arrangements for the next week. She went upstairs to bed after doing the dishes and fell asleep in her comfy drawer. Hours later Marshall opened the window while cradling Fiona in his arms. He set her down gently and cover her with the various pelts on her bed. As he was about to leave he heard Fiona "You do know that we're gonna have to tell everyone at some point right". "Yes, I know, but for now let's keep it on the down low" He kissed her on the forehead and said "Let's talk latter, you need your sleep bunny" and before she could say anything about the new nickname he was gone and she fell alsleep.


	2. Sleepy and Confused

Fiona was startled out of bed and to her feet as a blood curdling scream erupted through the house. She grabbed her favorite sword that she kept bedside in case someone was dumb enough to try and lute from them. She felt it was the most dangerous because Marshall gave it to her for her birthday and was always finding these hidden she got downstairs Cake hugged her human sister in a rave of excitement. "Cake, can't breath." Fiona said gasping for air. "Oh! Sorry baby. I'm Just so excited! I'm leaving for a week with Lord Mocro and it starts now! Bye baby, stay out of trouble. As the calico cat ran across the lush green fields she called the vampire scum, she hated so and told him Fiona was home alone for a week and she wanted her to be looked after. "Fine, kitty,but I'm not leaving this bed until she calls." Marshall said with a yawn. "Fine by me, thanks.".

Marshall hung up the phone and laid in the bed knowing that Fiona was going to call him soon. She called around lunch and he got out of bed while on the phone and started getting dressed. She said "Hey Marshy, I home alone you want to hangout?". "Always babe, see you in a few" he said as he hung up the phone and was out the door with a black skull umbrella.

Meanwhile Fiona was busy closing all the black curtains they put up for Marshall. Marshall went through Fiona's bedroom window and he closed the curtains behind him. He found Fiona in the kitchen cooking for him. "Awe, Fi you shouldn't have, but I'm glad you did!" He said teasingly. "I just thought I'd do something special for my sweet Marshmallow" said Fiona, knowing he wouldn't like the new nickname. Marshal looked her with an eyebrow raised and fangs showing. "Oh, babe, c'mon. your not gonna call me that in public right." he said hoping she'd say no. "Why not? you call me bunny in public." she said with the cute side smirk he loved so much. "But that's different!". "How so?". "Your cute." he said with the cutest baby face he could make. She had her man and he could still make her heart melt. "Oh Marshy, I love you." She said while hugging him, without realizing what had just escaped her lips.

Marshall was so surprised he stood there for a minute and then hugged her back. He was about to speak when he was interrupted. "I'm so, sorry Marshall! I know we have only been dating for not even a weak, but I've been crushing on you for so long. Ugh, now I've ruined everything! I'm so stupid, when I know the real reason your dating me is for sex. You could never love me back!" and with that she ran up to her room, while tears threatened to fall. Fiona sat on her bed and laid down on her bed, about to start crying. She had broken her own heart with the crushing weight of reality.

Marshall stood in the same place for a while not really understanding what just happen. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted her, but not if she didn't want him. He had always imagined waking with her after a long night of fun, to get a quick one in the next morning. He shook these thoughts away before he needed her help to calm his hormones. He floated up the stairs and into the bedroom silently. He was just above her ear and he whispered "I love you too Fi". Hearing this she remembered the way he asked her out. So, romantic and sweet. She turned to him and buried her face in his chest. His shirt was soft and she could hear no heartbeat.

He began to speak, but didn't want to ruin the moment. Marshall herd a slight giggle from the latter. He looked with his demon eyes, ready to pounce and protect his beloved Fiona. He saw the childish video game Cake played most of the time. "Bmo? Is that your name?" said Marshall in the most friendliest voice attempted by him. "Yes sir. And your name is Marshall Lee, Fiona's secret new boyfriend!" the game said with a giggle. Fiona was drifting to sleep, but still crying. "Play Fiona's favorite lullaby". "What is in it for me" the tiny computer said slyly. Marshall scared the tiny machine with a mild demon face and Bmo shook in fear as it obeyed Marshall's command. Both him and Fiona fell into a deep sleep to the soft music. They slept until sunset. Nightmares in the morning, who knew?


	3. Time Traveling Heart Break

As Fiona and Marshall slept the day away shady character opened and entered through the window in Fiona's bedroom. "Hey, Ashley! Can you hurry this up! I said I wanted her back, not to kill her" Said a hot tempered prince from the fire kingdom. With a wave of her hand she wrote a message in the sky to be read from the ground. 'Flame Prince are you trying to get us caught! Stand there and shut up, so I can do what I need to and I will take as long as I want and need. Back away from the tree'. He did as he was told and started to burn small targets in mid-air. Something he used to do with Fiona all the time, oh how he missed it.

While Flame Prince was reminiscing in the past, Ashley was getting down to business. She reached inside her cloak for a pouch of magical dust. She put the pouch on Fiona's bedside nightstand. She touched Marshall's face gently and whispered in his ear "I wish I didn't have to do this to get you to see the truth. Oh, and thanks for the pixie strangling lessons, I wouldn't have been able to do this without this pixie dust". An evil smile spread across her face as she picked the pouch up in her hands. She sprinkled what she thought was an equal amount on the sleeping couple. She then began resiting a spell:

Goodnight

Sleep tight

Don't let the bedbugs bite

May the sandman make a mistake

These nightmares you must take

Fire to water

Darkness to demon

Can't see man

I want a King

He wants a princess

For we are obsessed

So a two timelines I will show

Only so both may Know

One will see future

One will see past

Now we wait

To see how long they last

She left through where she entered, but not without kissing Marshall goodnight. When she came to talk to her partner in crime he was gone. all that was left was a black circle of burnt grace and footprints leading away from the treehouse. She pulled her phone out and called Flame Prince. He answered with a sniffle on his way back to the flame kingdom.

"Hello"

"Hey, where'd you go?" Ashley asked a little frustrated.

"Being there brought back too many memories. I'm on my way home."

"Oh, ok. well I guess I'll talk to you later." She said when Flame Prince started talking again.

"Wait! Did it work?"

"I don't know yet. We just have to wait until the wake up tonight."

"And you promise this won't hurt Fiona?" He asked, his voice heavy with concern.

"Yes I promise. Call me when your done crying your eyes out" And with that she hung up.

While walking home she remembered her own good times with Marshall. How they used to cuddle and have fun every night and how the night he was going to turn her, so they could be together forever, she ruined it. She started crying remembering how she sold his 'favorite thing in the world' so easily. "Soon you'll see that I was always your favorite Marshall!" She screamed as she teleported to her couch.


	4. Marshall's Flashforward

Marshall woke in a weird place that reminded him of the time before the land of Aaa. He knew it was a dream and since most of his dreams were filled Beautiful memories of Fiona tainted by hormonal lust. "What the hell is going on?" He said allowed to himself. He sounded like a child, but paid it no mind. As he explored his dreamscape he spotted signs that he decided to follow.

As he walked the path of signs he saw memories form his fucked up childhood to when he first met his beloved Fiona and so on to when they fell asleep together that very day. He then stepped of a cliff and fell onto the floor of the tree house; Fiona still sleeping peacefully. Marshall knew something was wrong, but he couldn't figure it out. He kissed Fiona on the forehead before turning to where the door should have been, but was nowhere in sight.

He heard movement and turned ready to defend himself, but all he saw was Fiona getting of bed. "Fi? is that you?" He said inching closer with an outstretched hand. She lifted her head up to show Ashley's face and laughing. "Hell no!" He tried to find a way out but was grabbed and thrown on the bed. He looked into the eyes and knew what it was immediately and who did this to him.

"The Future, hu Ashley" he said smugly "I'll see what could happen with me and Fiona." He sat back with his hands behind his head and watched the eyes into the future. He was horrified at what he was destined to do with Fiona in his life. She wouldn't let him go back to Ashley for his yearly demon breakout on the night of the blood moon. His demon wanted and needed sex as much as Marshall. "She sacrificed herself for me?" He said allowed and kept watching. Fiona was afraid, but stayed. "Fiona, why did you have to do it?" Marshall asked himself allowed. He was determined to watch until the end. If there was one to be seen. "Awe Fiona, my little bunny forever." He said with the same evil chuckle, that Fiona loved so much, as he watched himself keep a promise for ounce.

A while ago Fiona had asked him turn her into a vampire, so she could see what it was like. He had declined telling her she would miss the sun too much. She began to look sad, and Marshall then promised if by the age of 18 she still wanted to be a vampire he would turn her. They were still together when she went from 16-18 and she asked to be turned. He fought the idea for a minute then bit her when she wasn't looking. of course he was slapped, but she was grateful in the end.

Marshall laughed to himself and all the things he was destined to go through with Fiona. "I finally found the one who cares the most" he said with a smile on his face. The Ashley faced, tv eyed Fiona got off of him and began to speak.

"Marshall Lee Abadeer, you have two choices" she paused as Marshall growled at the use of his full name " You can either fly out the window and into the past, into a timeline where you and Ashley will last," Fiona and Ashley then split into two separate bodies and Ashley went to stand by the open bedroom window "or through this door is the timeline you just witnessed, through this door is the present where you may wait for Fiona." Fiona went and stood by the door frame. Marshall walked over to Fiona and took her hand. They opened the door together and jumped; landing on the wooden couch in the living room. " I must go now, but before I do I will say this: in this room dreams come true; don't let boredom devour you." With that she disappeared into thin air. Marshal got a mischevious look on his


	5. Fiona's Relization

Fiona was frantically screaming and running trying to wake up from this nightmare. She was running through fields of sunflowers, with cute little faces, singing childish songs from her childhood. They had always given he nightmares as a child, but her adopted parents thought they were a good learning tool. She ran into a wall and curled up into a ball as everything was closing in. She was on the verge of tears when all of a sudden she was falling.

"Thank Glob I'm gonna wake up" she said thinking she was gonna wake up when she hit the ground, but she never did. She stopped inches from the ground. Fiona put her hands and knees on the ground and looked around at the un familiar war zone. For reasons unknown to her, this place full of bombshells, bloody bodies, and totaled buildings, made her think of Marshall. She was walking around when she heard crying. It was two kids, a boy and a girl, that were separated and crying out for each other. Fiona walked towards them to help only to find it was an illusion.

"You have to pick the one you are going to follow" Said a disembodied voice. At the same time they both started running. Fiona made the quick decision to follow the boy. He ran and ran, then stopped in front of a toy store. A lady walked up behind him.

"Ice queen? No, Simon!" She whispered to herself as she realized who the boy was. She sighed and followed them more. As she did Marshall grew up. Fiona saw him get bitten by his adopted mother after Simone turned into the Ice queen and left him behind. He ran away from the Nightosphere not wanting to take over. He explored the lands beyond the only land Fiona ever knew. 'And I thought he couldn't get anymore amazing' she thought to herself. The he fond Ashley, their relationship, and their breakup.

"You two looked so happy, but why did Ashley have to take you for granted Marsh?" Then she saw herself and what she would put herself through to just to keep Marshall.

"Wow, I did that?" She said astonished and knowingly of what Marshall's next move was if they had the same dream. Everything then disappeared and she was compelled to go to the treehouse. She made it to the front door and opened it without a second thought. Behind the door she saw the living room and Marshall on the couch half naked. He was in her favorite read boxers.

"Oh hay Fi" he said trying to stifle his laughter "C'mon and sit down." Fiona did as she was told and walked through the door. It closed behind her and she was left in nothing, but a red bra and black lace panies. She looked down at herself and back at Marshall, who had a half smirk on his face. She smiled and sat in Marshall'e lap and hugged him close.

"You really loved her didn't you?" Fiona said trying to hold back tears.

"Loved who Fi? What did you see?" He said confused.

"I saw everything. Including you and Ashley and Me and you. Oh, and for the record I wouldn't leave you no matter what!" She said before she lightly kissed him on his cool lips.

"Thanks Fi" He said after one last hug before they both woke up hugging in bed and half naked. They both pulled away in embarrassment, but neither broke the gaze.

"I have a feeling I know who did this." "And I have a feeling I know who's idea it was." They said with evil grins on their faces.


	6. Lust in Waking Revenge

**A/N: A big shout out to all my supporters who are favoriting my story. Sorry to keep you guys waiting.**

Marshall was first to look away and looked out the window in an attempt to fight the erj to tackle Fiona. The sun was going down and they were both well rested.

"Hey Fi, you want to get decent or what?" Marshall said looking her body up and down. Surprisingly, to him, she had no reaction.

"Nah, I think I'll just walk around like this while we figure out how to get those duchebags back for this." She slipped the blanket off of her as she stretched to grab her feet. She came back up slowly and trailed her hands up her legs and body to reach for the roof. "Oh, and thanks for the new bra and panies Marsh. They're really comfortable."

Marshall's Mouth started to water as he got a slight bit of pleasure from Fiona's little show. Marshall then noticed that the little blonde haired girl was laughing.

"What's so funny?" He ask in a joking tone. She pointed to the growing bulge in his boxers. He look up at her in embarrassment. "Awe Fi, now you've gone and got me excited." He said in an irritated tone.

"I'll give you some privacy and go take a shower." She said walking over to the dresser Cake slept in and bent over to get her clothes from the bottom drawer, all the while knowing Marshall was looking. Marshall had a half smirk on his lips as he watched her climb down the bedroom latter and heard the bathroom door close.

He started to float and flew down the door hole and into the bathroom. 'Can't believe she didn't lock the door' he thought to himself. "I didn't lock it on purpose. I'm not that stupid Marsh." Marshall locked to find the source of the voice was Fiona poking her head out from behind the curtains. She pulled her head back into the shower.

After about a minute she felt cold hands around her waist. She turned around to face him, cheeks red from heat and embarrassment. She looked up to him and tried so hard not look and further south than his abbs, while he had no problem. syncing this, Fiona covered herself with her hands. He smiled at her and said "Don't worry if you don't want to, I'm not gonna-". He was cut off by warm lips roughly kissing him and he immediately kissed back.

He spun around and pined Fiona to the wall. He started biting her neck gently, so he wouldn't break skin. Her moans were satisfying to the vampire king, but he knew this wasn't the time. He pulled away and she looked him in the eyes knowingly. Together they both got clean, stepped out of the shower, and gotten dressed. Fiona was in her usual adventuring outfit and Marshall was wearing his usual red and black.

Fiona had gotten a big bowl of strawberries for her and Marshall to share. They sat there in silence eating for a while. Marshall was draining the bright red color from the juicy berries, then gave them to Fiona, so she could eat them. Fina was first to speak "So I suggest we-". Marshall cut her off "Fi, I think we should go our separate ways for this one". "I agree" Fiona said confidently.

They finished their late dinner and both stepped out the door. "We spy-" said Fiona, "then attack." Marshall finished as they ran their separate ways.

 **A/N: I'll try to post more often, but I can't promise a certain wait time between each chapter. Being a teen in college is kinda overwhelming. Keep leaving comments and I will send them all a thank you. If you message back, I'll let you help me with the next chapter! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	7. Painful Spying

Fiona ran towards a hollow rock, not to far from the house. She slowed down to a stop and knocked on it. The rock slowly lifted itself up and underneath a bight came from underneath. Fiona saw that the rock had stopped moving so Fiona went looking through her bag for some leftover charcoal, witch she found wrapped in old burnt paper. She left it wrapped in the paper and put on the ground in front of the bright light. A cat-like creature, made of fire pounced from under the rock and onto the paper package. Its flame grew higher as it ate.

"Flama!" Fiona screamed with excitement.

"I need a favor." Fiona said in a more serious voice.

"After that treat, anything for you fio" Says Flama, while rubbing her, slightly extended, belly.

"Flame shield, please." Fiona said plainly as she closed her eyes and waited.

"You bet Fio!" The cat said as she began to mutter the spell, in a language Fiona couldn't understand. She felt a sharp pain in her arm and jumped as she opened her eyes. She was holding the painful spot as she saw she was turning blue. She moved her hand slowly, and saw bite marks.

Fiona looked down at the fire kitten with a mad face. Flama looked up with a smirk as Fiona walked away, looking in her bag for bandages. She found them and walked slow until she wrapped her small wound and began to run after putting the bandages back in her pack. She made it to the house of the prince of flames. She snuck behind the back to the only window, She looked inside and felt tears threatening her eyes. She heard him singing a song that she had made up, just for him, while he gently rubbed the glass of a fire proof picture frame. Inside it was a picture of them causing trouble for his mom in the fire kingdom.

'He kept it?' She thought to herself as a single tear fell, from her cheek, and onto a flame. She saw him cringe with pain and quickly pulled her hat around her neck, so it wouldn't be so easy to tell who she was. The prince turned around with an angered face.

"Who are you, how much did you see, and what do you want?!" He screamed at her unknowingly. She leapt from the window and ran. She knew exactly how to get him back. She went through the woods and headed back the tree house to start planning.

 **A/N: 7** **th** **chapter and super excited to see what you guys think. Keep giving feedback; all kind is welcomed! 8th chapter will be up in a week or so. LOV U GUYS/GIRLS!**


	8. Demon Eyes Spy Best I Guess

Marshal flew as fast as he could go without breaking the sound barrier. He stopped suddenly as the wind behind him hit his back and messed his hair up even more than it already was. He had his ex girlfriend, Ashley's, house in his sites on the edge of the grasslands.

Marshal crept up to a side window and on the other side was Ashley in her living room, but she wasn't alone. Seeing this had Marshal rattled. To make things worse he saw her casting a spell with a charry blossem wand. The one she traded his favorite bear for.

A smirk grew on his face while his eyes grew red as he got 2 demonic ideas that he knew Fiona would not agree to. He frowned, eyes still red.

"Or would she?" He said flying away from his past.

"She would do anything for me. Weather it be for a price, or just to make me happy." He said with a smile and a dark, low, giggle as he realized he had found his eternal future.

"But would she let me bite her?" He asked himself as he flew faster to get to the tree house and make the question leave his mind. It was for another time, and a question he might ask her.


	9. Marshall? Responsible?

At the tree house Marshall opened the door calmly and heard murmurs.

"Fi" he called out

"Yeah Marsh, I'm hear!" Fiona called with excitement as she ran and fell down the latter.

"Fi! Are you ok?" He said with worry heavy in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was fun!" She shook it off and tried to climb the latter. Marshal flew up behind her and carried her the rest of the way by the waist.

"Let's not do that again ok. You scared me." He said embarrassed. All Fiona could do was giggle.

"What are you laughing about? You're the one that smells like burnt toast." Marshall smirked at his cleverness, but that smile was wiped off his face by a blow to the stomach. He fell to the ground as Fiona towered over him.

"I think I'll go take a bath then" she said with a smirk of her own. Fiona went upstairs to get her clothes and was headed to the bathroom. When she got there she saw Marshall running the hot water, lighting scented candles, and then going back to put bubbles in the bath. Fiona smile and blushed a little, She kissed him long and rough. Marshall loved it.

"thanks Marsh" she said as she pulled away.

"But this isn't perfect. There is something missing."

"Whatever it is babe, Ill get it for you! He said, desperate to make her forgive him.

"You, dumb ass!" With that Fiona jumped into Marshall's arms. Marshal laughed darkly, something Fiona always loved.

"Fiona, as much as I want to, you and I both know that we can't"

"Why not Marsh?! Cake isn't here"

"Fi, I love you, but you know how Cake is and how I can get." He turned away in shame.

"I love you too Marshall, and that's why I want to. Cake doesn't have to know, and do you really think I can't handle you?"

"No fi, I just don't want to hurt you!"

"Marshall, at least get in the tub with me." She said eyes glossy with tears.

"Ok, but then we get back to work"

"I promise" Fiona smiled.

They turned off the lights and sat in the bath by candlelight. They cuddled and cleaned each other, then decided to get out and share their findings. They were both unsure the other would want to follow through.

 **A/N: Hello readers! I'm almost at 10 followers and I know that's not much, but it would be a HUGE milestone for me. I can't take all the credit for myself though. I made one of my first time commenters my co writer, and he is good at what he does. I thank him and all of my 6 followers. Keep doing what you're doing!**


	10. The Plans

They both got dressed in some sleeping clothes. Fiona decided on one of cakes oversized shirts and some black laced blue. She decided against the matching bra and went without one. Marshall wore his red plaid boxers he left there and went shirtless. When Fiona was done dressing herself he picked her up bridal style and they both floated down to the living room. He put Fiona down on the couch and went to the kitchen to find them a late night snack. He came back with a tub of Cookies 'n Cream ice cream for Fiona and a bottle of strawberry syrup for himself. Fiona's eyes lit up in excitement as she started bouncing up and down on the couch like a child. Marshall smiled at her and held the ice cream out in one hand. Fiona went to grab it from him but He pulled it away just in time.

"Uh uh uh" he said wagging his finger in front of her face "where are your managers Fiona". He turned his face and tapped his cheek. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and swiped the tub away.

"You didn't get a spoon!" Marshall laughed and apologized. She came back with her spoon to Marshall drizzling the pink strawberry syrup over her ice cream.

"You know me so well." She sat in his lap and pulled the tub in her's.

"You first. Tell me what you saw, heard, and what your idea is." Fiona said, so he wouldn't have a chance to protest.

"Ok, fi, so she is living in our old house, you know the one before we found the tree house, and she has a new boy toy. I saw her casting the same spell she did for me when she first told me about the cherry blossom wand she traded... MY FAVORITE BEAR FOR" he said through clenched teeth and tightening fists around Fiona's waist. She leaned into his chest and nudged his chin with the top of her head. He looked down at her and smiled then relaxed a little.

"My plan is we find this boy and kill him! Or we could just take the wand and cut the blossoms off." He laughed at her changing of her facial expressions.

"Let's go with the second one"

"Ok, if that's what you want, babe." He said in a low voice that sent chills down Fiona's spine.

"Now tell me what the talking nightlight was up to." He said with sarcasm and a fake smile on his pale face.

"Ok, so I found a friend of mine to cast a flame shield spell on me and then I went to the little house by the sea I built him and I heard him singing a song that I wrote for him when we were together. He was sitting on his bed, holding a picture in the fire proof frame I made him." Fiona started to tear up and sniffle. A tear dropped from her sky blue eyes. She buried her face in Marshall's chest. He cradled her until her tears slowed.

"I'm sorry Fi, you gave him a lot and he gave you nothing. It's ok though, we're gonna get him back for it, tell me how you want to do it baby"

"I want to burn that picture in his flames." Her voice was so deep even Marshall was a little surprised.

"Ok fi, lets get some sleep. We'll start tomorrow."

"Ok" Marshall carried Fiona up to the bedroom and put her in bed. She tried to float back down before she noticed he wasn't next to her.

""Where are you going Marsh"

"I'll be back, I'm just going to the bathroom." He floated back to her and kissed her forehead. She watched as he floated away and heard the bathroom door close. She followed him down careful not to make the floorboards creek. She put her ear to the door and heard a moan and Marshall calling her name. She heard his heavy breathes and snuck back into bed. 'Why can't he just ask?' She thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

A few minutes after Fiona had fallen asleep Marshall floated to the bed and tucked himself in then wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her close to him.

"I'm sorry Fi, but I'm just trying to protect you." He whispered in her ear as he drifted to sleep along with her.


	11. Busted)

Fiona woke up with a start, as she heard Marshall scream out I pain. "Shit!" He said at ear shattering volume as he floated as fast as possible to the dark whole where Fiona's latter was. She got up as fast as she could, in her sleepy state, to close the black curtains and lighting a candle, so she could see.

"It's safe to come out now Marshall" she said with and added yawn "sorry Marshy, I guess I forgot to close the window last night."

"It's fine Fi, I'll be ok. I'm still kinda tired, so I'm going back to bed. Do you want to join me?" Marshall said.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna go out and adventure for a while." Fiona said as she walked to her droors.

"This early in the morning, Fi are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to clear my head." She blushed as she realized what she was trying to stop thinking about. She tried to play if off, thinking he hadn't noticed.

"Red is a nice color on you babe." he said in an a low almost growling voice. "What are you trying to get off your mind?"

"N-n-nothing, don't worry about it." She said as her cheeks got darker and she turned around to take off her shirt.

"You don't have to do all that you know? I've already seen it all." Fiona's blush left her face and became white.

"Obviously I do." She said her voice cracking. Marshall could see she was upset, so he just watched her get dressed and let he leave the bedroom. She poked her head up the latter and said "We'll talk later." Then her head disappeared. A few minutes later Marshall heard the door close. He was still sitting up on her bed thinking.

'What did I do?'Then it clicked. 'She didn't she didn't hear me last night, did she?' He laid down on the bed a drifted off to sleep.


End file.
